


Would you like to go to the café?

by junpeachmyeon



Series: Café [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Oh Sehun, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeachmyeon/pseuds/junpeachmyeon
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon had plans to startup a café together.But Sehun had other plans, and Junmyeon was left to figure it out alone.





	Would you like to go to the café?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this because I don't know, I was so stressed out by school and had to release it out. I plan to continue this as part of a series, but I'm not sure if I'm able to update a lot. So yeah, we'll see. 
> 
> I didn't proofread this so there might be mistakes as I just wanted it out as fast as possible, (i do stupid things like these when I'm stress so yeah)
> 
> I hope you like omg.

Junmyeon has bout enough with Sehun. 

 

“I’m sorry I know I forgot, but it was really busy at work, and I needed to be there,” Sehun says, hand coming round to wrap his boyfriend up in a hug. “It’s weird if the CEO isn’t there, you know that right baby.”

 

Junmyeon can only sigh. It’s their fifth anniversary, and although it’s nothing much to celebrate, Junmyeon always cooks up something for their dinner together. He would have given up by the third anniversary if Sehun hasn’t forgot every single one of their anniversaries. Junmyeon has always given Sehun, the benefit doubt. Being a CEO of an advertising company has its days of long meetings and last minute calls. But Junmyeon can only take so much.

 

“It’s alright, we can just have this for breakfast tomorrow,” Junmyeon smiles up to Sehun, “You’re probably tired, why don’t you just get to bed, I’ll be there after I put this away.”  
  
Sehun smiles and pecks Junmyeon on the lips, “Thanks baby, I love you, good night!”  
  
Junmyeon and Sehun has been friends since high school. When Sehun first came in, he stuck to Junmyeon after he took care of him during his awkward phase of acnes and weird eating habits. He stuck with Junmyeon even after Junmyeon graduated and left him to fend himself for the next two years. He grew up to shoulders, smouldering eyes in college, and even asked Junmyeon to be his boyfriend during his first year after entering the same university as Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon was in fact, smitten from day one. Everything about Sehun draws Junmyeon in, smell, scent, voice, eyes. He can go one forever. But the fairytale only last, once adulthood starts everything was slowly drifted away. Sehun being the son of a big business firm, took over his father position. And Junmyeon is a curator for one of the biggest museums in Seoul. They had a dream to save up and open a cafe together, since that’s were their first date was. But by how everything is going, Junmyeon might just end up opening it on his own. 

 

He moves to the bedroom, half expecting Sehun to be asleep, only to overhear him on the phone.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow alright, I’ll be in the office by 8 in the morning, and I’ll leave whenever, so sleep well alright. I love you too baby.” 

 

Sehun voice gets drowns out by Junmyeon thoughts. He falters for a while, he knew it was going to happen but he never expects Sehun to say ‘I love you’ so easily. Those words were meant only for him to hear. What’s worst is Sehun didn’t even use a different endearment. Junmyeon sighs, and walks back to the living room to sit on the couch. He rather sehun finishes his phone call then have to go though the awkward ‘I caught you’ moment. He pulls out his laptop, and type out his search, which hopefully will revive his aching heart. 

 

**_Looking for Studio Apartments,_ **

**_filters: one room_  
** not in central Seoul  
Preferably with nearby cafes  
__________________________________________________________

 

Sehun wakes up to his alarm ringing at 7 in the morning. He reaches over to the other side of the bed, searching for his partners hands. Only to realise it’s cold. 

 

“Baby?” No answer.

 

“Jun?” No answer. 

 

_huh, that’s weird._

He gets up and goes to the living room expecting Junmyeon to be there, drown in his art world. Only to realised that the whole house has been cold and quiet.  Even his usual cup of coffee isn’t on the kitchen island. He goes to get ready for the day, thinking about how Junmyeon has never left this early before. 

His phone rings, filling the silence of the house. Sehun jogs, thinking it might be Junmyeon, “Hey baby~’”

 

“Hi babe, where are you?” a woman’s voice come through the receiver, “Aren’t we going to the office together? I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“Sorry baby, I’ll be right there alright,” Sehun says, smiling. He ends the call and leaves a text to the driver to pick him up, thoughts of Junmyeon no longer in his mind.  
  
He enters his car, the driver closing the doors behind him. He texts Sua, telling her he’s on the way.  
  
“Sir, Junmyeon-ssi has requested I no longer drive him to and fro work, should I be concern?” Sehun’s driver voice fills the car.  
  
“That’s weird, I mean if he doesn’t want a ride it’s fine. He enjoys driving anyway,” Sehun replied, nonchalantly. 

 

“But Sir, -“

 

Sua opening the car door breaks the conversation. Words from the driver remains unsaid as her voice feels the car. 

“Baby I waited so long, why did you made me wait??” 

 

Sehun pulls her close and kisses her on the lips, the driver looks away, feeling a sense of uneasiness.  
  
They dropped off at the company. Sua holds on to Sehun tightly, wrapping her hands on his arms. Sua was a new personal assistant of Sehun, and the moment she walked in Sehun was a goner. He knew it was wrong, but what Junmyeon doesn’t know doesn’t kill him. Sehun loves Junmyeon, Sua was just there because she is. He knows it’s wrong and it kills him to do that to Junmyeon but he can’t stop.  
  
“Should we get dinner tonight? Please, and then we can get dessert at a café nearby, and maybe head to my place afterwards?” Sua says, with hint in her eyes, playing with Sehun shirt buttons. 

 

“We can get dinner and go to your place straightaway, no need to make detours,” Sehun replies, trying to hide his thoughts of cafés. Café dates are meant for one person only. 

 

______________________________________________________

 

“yo jun, the artworks for the history exhibition is coming tomorrow, you’re here a day early,” Jongdae says, as he enters Junmyeon’s office.  
  
“Well, I just thought you might need my help for other parts, I still might want to look at the write ups before you sent them out for printing,” Junmyeon replies. 

 

“Yeah sure, this is the same guy who still came in at 9am even when I forgot my key to my office and had to wait in the cold,” Jongdae exclaims, “Something happening at home?”

 

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon moves from his desk, to his small pantry area. 

 

“Well I mean, I heard Sehun got a new PA and I mean you’re making coffee,” Jongdae states matter of factly. He grabs the cup of coffee from junmyeon hands. “I mean no matter how much you love cafés, everyone knows you don’t drink coffee unless you’re like really stress, like when Sehun does something.” 

 

Junmyeon sighs and stares out his window, thankful that Jongdae got the cup away from him. “I don’t know, I just, can we not talk about this now?”

 

Jongdae looks at him, doubtful. He proceeds to pull on Junmyeon’s arm, leaving the coffee mug on the tiny pantry table, “C’mon let’s get you a cup of earl grey green tea before you combust. You better have that on your menu when you open your own place, and no coffee.”  
  
Junmyeon smiles at his best friend, who has been there through literally everything. Jongdae and Junmyeon shares almost everything together, family problems, work problem and relationship problems. Jongdae makes for an even better partner if he wasn't already chasing after his own love life. But Sehun has always been the one for Junmyeon, and realising it could all go away, hurts. 

 

Both of them spent the rest of the days helping out at different parts of the museum till it was close to closing. While on a break, Junmyeon found a nice house listing for a studio apartment, though it’s still in Seoul, it’s still faraway from central Seoul, the area of gangdang-gu. It has a cute studio apartment which overlooks Lotte tower which is a plus, although the drive to work is slightly longer, he’s willing to overlook that since he plans to leave soon anyway. Working as a curator has a allowed him to get pay checks that were very comfortable. During his third year, he could have already opened his own café but Sehun wasn’t ready yet.   But now he realised, Sehun will never be ready, and he isn’t getting any younger. Junmyeon drops an email for a showing of the apartment with “likely will buy” ticked.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
“Please don’t go, c’mon just stay the night, it’s late,” Sua says, grabbing Sehun’s hands and holding the sheets to cover her body. “You never stay over, it hurts me, please baby.”

 

Sehun smiles, kissing the sides of her neck, marking her, “Next time okay, once that mark fades, I’ll give you a new one.” He stand ups and look for his briefs and pants, looking over to the clock he realises it’s the latest he’s been out.  
  
“But one more round please, I’ll do it for you huh?” She pulls Sehun zipper down, seductive eyes glaze to Sehun. He cups her face, hands reaching down to untangle her from the sheets.  
  
“One last time, then I’m going alright baby,” 

 

Sua smiles in victory before swallowing him down. Taking her own time to do it, if sex is whats making him stay then she’ll do it.

 

Without realising, Sehun’s phone vibrate to inform an incoming text.  
  
  
**_< 2:30AM baby jun: I’m not coming home, crashing at jongdae’s. I’ll be home in the morning.>_** 

 

**_< 3:00AM baby jun: I love you, Sehun.>_ **

 

 

 

_________

 

“Something must really be up at home for you to want to have a sleepover,” Jongdae voices, as they walk up from the carpark to his apartment.  
  
“Can’t I have a nice sleepover with my best friend? Is it so hard?” Junmyeon asked, as they enter they elevator. 

 

“Yes, because the last time we had a sleepover was in college and after that you swore never to drink with me again, so yeah it’s weird.” The elevator dings upon reaching his floor. Jongdae unlocks the door, with Junmyeon railing behind him. 

 

“Well take back the swear, let’s drink,” Junmyeon replies, as he plops himself down on the couch. “I need to be really drunk to know I’m not crazy, and I’m not being a terrible boyfriend.”

 

Jongdae observes Junmyeon. He knew this was gonna happen. Oh Sehun wasn’t at all perfect for Junmyeon at all. He undos his coat, goes to the kitchen to pull out a can of beer for each of them. Heading back to the living room, he sees junmyeon on his phone. Coming closer, he realises on the phone was a photo of Junmyeon and Sehun from a few months back. 

 

“Here, you’re only getting one, you’ll thank me tomorrow,” he opens up a can and hands it over to Junmyeon before plopping down next to him.  “Let’s talk, everything spill.”

 

So talk junmyeon does. He talks about how he thinks he and sehun are falling out of love, how Sehun is changing, how Sehun forgot their anniversary again, how Sehun might be cheating on him. 

 

“Wait, cheating?? That’s a big accusation Jun, you sure?” Jongdae looks over, only to wish he didn’tt say it out loud because junmyeon looks like a kid who just had his balloon pop. Tears surfacing, holding them back. 

 

“I know, it’s just.. I heard him over the phone and.. I don’t know Jongdae..I just..” Tears starts escaping his eyes, “I just don’t want to lose him.”  
  
“Hey hey hey, relax, maybe it’s just a prank you know how people are with like surprise anniversaries, c’mon don’t cry alright, I’m sure Sehun will be back to normal tomorrow alright, come here,” Jongdae pulls Junmyeon into a hug, calming him down. 

 

Junmyeon knows it’s silly to be crying like this. But he can’t help it. All his life, he thought Sehun was the one, and cheating was never a problem for him because he trust Sehun enough. Maybe it was a prank, maybe it was a thing that people do and Sehun will be in their house tomorrow surrounded by flowers and proclaiming his love for Junmyeon. But maybe Sehun is in someone else’s bed, doing things that were only meant to be between them ,maybe Sehun no longer cares for Junmyeon, that’s why his text are left unread.  
  
“Lets go to sleep, tomorrow we’ll go to your favourite café and get the cake you’ve been eyeing, and I’ll drive you home and I’m sure Sehun will be there alright.” Jondgae pulls his friend up, and pushing him towards the bedroom. 

 

Junmyeon smiles at his friends attempt of cheering him up, “You’re such a boyfriend, why didn’t I date you instead?”  
  
“Two reasons, I like girls and two, I can’t handle boy drama, so go to sleep, your eyes are gonna get puffy,” Jongdae pulls the cover over them, ‘Goodnight.”

 

_________________________________________________  
  
“Sehunie, wake up you’re gonna be late silly.”

 

“Sehun-ah, wake up c’mon,” Sehun wakes up hearing the softest voice he ever heard. He open his eyes and there infant of him was none other than his boyfriend. Everything was so beautiful, his hair jet black against his pale skin, lips naturally a shade of pretty pink, and skin so smooth. Sehun tried to say something but before he could, Junmyeon eyes stared at him. Sadness fills them, tears welling up. Sehun cups his hands on his boyfriend sad face, wondering who could have made him like that. But white noise fills his ears before he realises, Junmyeon is getting further away.  
  
“J..jun…JUN!” Sehun jolts awake. Breathing heavy. He rubs his eyes, and realises it was only a dream, junmyeon wouldn’t leave him. They love each other. He turns to his partner in bed, happy to see the lump next to him. He was getting ready to cuddle his lover back only to realise. 

 

_Long hair? Black bedsheets?? Junmyeon would never settle for black bedsheets._

 

He sits up again, and pulls the cover down and sees Sua. 

 

_oh shit._

 

He panics. He goes into the bathroom and washes up, thinking _what the fuck oh sehun you never slept over you idiot,_ his noises going around the room starts to wake Sua up. Sehun pulls on his shirt, pants everything and goes over to the bedside table to look up his phone, only to realise it’s dead. _Damn it. Ugh junmyeon must be worried sick._ Before he can stand, warm arms hug him from behind, legs trapping him on the bed. 

 

“Why are you up so early? It’s a Saturday you should sleep in more hmm,” Sua says, nuzzling his neck. “Since you’re up, let’s get breakfast, I’m so hungry.”

 

“I can’t Sua, I need to go home, why don’t you sleep in huh?” Sehun unwraps himself, and proceed to the living room. Sua, huffs and follows him out. 

 

“C’mon, I’m sure he’ll understand, you’re an CEO, coffee dates are pretty much a normal thing, pleaseee,” she grabs Sehun collars, and pleads him with her eyes, fingers rubbing his chest. “Or, you could hand me the file that you’re suppose too for work? You can’t tell me he’ll get mad if it’s actually for work.”

 

“Okay okay fine, no coffee but yes to the file, but it’s at my place so hurry and get dress,” Sehun says, taking Sua’s hands off him.  
  
Sua squeals, pecking him on the lips before rushing to get ready. Sehun feels uneasy, Junmyeon will understand, he always does. But something tells him this time isn’t gonna be as great. 

 

_____________________________________  
  
“junmyeon can you hurry it up, I promise you breakfast not lunch c’mon dude,” Jongdae shouts from the living room. 

 

“Alright alright I’m coming, I’ll drive behind you, don’t wanna leave my car here,” Junmyeon says, pocketing his things, he was about to keep his phone too but before he did, he checks his messages and there was zero new ones. He sighs, and prepared to leave instead. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever, we have to go to the museum after this anyway, delivery is today, do you need to go home first?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the museum later, c’mon let’s go.”

 

The pair arrives separately at one of Junmyeon favourite café. It was close to both his and Sehun workplace making it an ideal spot for dates. He and jong dae walks over to the café and order their usual stuff. Talking about the new exhibition coming in later, and everything else but Sehun. Junmyeon is thankful that the topic is not brought up, because maybe he was overreacting and Sehun is currently waiting for him up home. The thought about it bring him a smile. 

 

“You know Jongdae maybe I should go home now, I don’t want Sehun to be waiting for me,” Junmyeon smiles, bright. 

 

“That’s my man, go ahead first, I’m heading straight to the museum anyways, so I'm gonna kill some time,” Jongdae says, playfully. “See you lover boy.”

 

Junmyeon grabs his cup of tea, and a cake he packed to-go and goes to his car. Maybe Jondgae was right, maybe Sehun is sitting on their couch with flowers and waiting for Junmyeon. He sends a series of text to Sehun telling him, _he’s on the way home_ and _i love you so much_ and _I can’t wait to see you_ before driving away. 

 

Junmyeon arrives home and walks up with a spring in his step. He’s trying to come up with ways to apologise to Sehun for staying out, he just can’t wait to be home. He reaches his door and unlocks it, and slowly make his way inside.  
  
_no light, weird._ But he knew Sehun was home, since his shoes were there. Junmyeon sees a shadow in the bedroom, and smiles to himself, Sehun must be waiting for him. He walks over lightly thinking he should surprise Sehun too. 

 

_“ahh shit that’s so good sehun please omg,”_

 

_wait, what?_

 

_“ahhhh sehun omg more please please ahh”_

 

_no, no god please no._

 

Junmyeon peeps in, and he was struck. There was Sehun on his knees, eating out a girl, on their bed. _Their bed._ Junmyeon hold his breathe, tears appearing, he needs to leave. So he back tracks, quietly, he picks up a picture frame of the two of them, as well as his clean laundry that was left to dry in th eliving room, he holds his breathe when Sehun moans gets louder, _1,2,3,_ he leaves. Door closed behind him, as does his heart for Sehun to his own apartment where Sehun will hopefully, never find him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @junpeachmyeon or leave me a comment for the next instalment and what you want to see. 
> 
> New characters? Different plot? no happy ending? let me know and I might pick up the idea!


End file.
